The broad field of the invention is directed to the separation and removal of extraneous matter or materials from liquids.
Specifically, the field of the invention is directed to the clarification of waste water streams from industrial process plants including but not limited to meat packing, rendering, poultry processing plants and the like wherein the waste water contaminents include floatable and non-floatable materials.